


when it's time

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Green Day - Freeform, cuteness, song fic-sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Dean celebrate your one year anniversary together</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it's time

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like sorry for any mistakes, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome xx

It had been a long day, firstly your boyfriend Dean was still out on hunt with Sam, vampires or something. secondly it was your one year anniversary with Dean and you were spending it on your own, not how you had planned. you had planned a romantic evening for the both of you including his favorite homemade pie and then cuddling on the sofa watching films together, but that idea had gone out the window as he still was not back yet.

To pass the time you were lying on yours and Deans bed listening to green day know your enemy belt out of your phone with your eyes closed. The music was playing so loud that you did not hear the footsteps coming towards your door, you did not hear the door open either. Before you had time to react you were pulled off the bed and off the bed and were face to face with a muscular chest.

Dean.

you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook of his neck.  
"you were gone ages, i missed you". you whispered in his ear. he looked down at you with an apologetic look and said "sorry babe but there were more vamps than we originally thought, but hey i'm back aren't I? and in one piece"  
you looked down and giggled at his lame hunters joke knowing you worry about him, you then remembered that it was your anniversary and he nearly missed it and also that our certain he forgot it as well, you lowered your hands from around hi neck and looked up at him.  
"Dean, umm, do you know what da-"  
"shh" he interrupted with a finger to your lips, then leaned over to your phone and changed the song, he placed his hands on your waist and you instinctively wrapped yours around his neck, then the song started playing.

Words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you

Dean slowly started to sway you both along to the music, as you rested your head on his chest

But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock  
All the love that's trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time  
To say I love you

Slowly he started to spin around with you in his arms as his head rested atop of yours.

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you

Dean slowly started peppering kisses on the top of your head then across your face. then he started to hum the next verse quietly in your ear.

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
And there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you

As the last verse in the song started playing, Dean started to sing the words to you as he held you close in his arms.

And I feel lonely for  
All the losers that will never take the time to say  
What was really on their mind instead  
They just hide away  
Yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guard them  
And help along the way  
Or tell them when it's time to say, "I love you"  
So tell me when it's time to say "I love you"

As the song came to an end slowly you and Dean stopped dancing. He then leaned down and whispered in your ear "Happy anniversary babe"  
you pulled away at arms length and looked at him shocked, "y-you remembered"  
He looked at you puzzled for a second then replied with absolute certainty, "of course i would remember. I love you"  
You stood there just staring into his beautiful green eyes for a moment stunned. this was the first time either of you had said those words and at first you did not know how to respond. But as soon as you said those three words and looked into his eyes which were filled with love and happiness, you knew then in that moment that he really meant it and that you really were in-love with Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the song i used https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-ukihUyfU0


End file.
